


Say you'll remember me

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Break Up, Car Accidents, Cousin Incest, Episode: s06e09 Battle of the Bastards, F/M, Hair colour, Jonerys, Love Potion/Spell, Magical Tattoos, Soulmate AU, jonsa, reincarnated lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: I can see the end as it begins





	1. Blond

**Author's Note:**

> The very first time I remember you, you are blonde and don’t love me back.

He was blond and she had red hair. He had gotten it from his father`s side. While she got hers from her mother`s. Sansa Stark loved Jon Targaryen. With all her heart and soul. To the point where he didn`t love her.   
He loved another. His aunt. His Aunt Daenerys. It wasn`t uncommon for the Targaryens to inbreed. It`s what they did. It`s how they kept their dragon powers, and their beloved purple eyes and white hair.   
  
Sansa knew she couldn't compare. So she married the king. The Inbred Joffrey. Made of twincest.   
  
Along with his siblings. But she did love Jon. Until the end of her days.   
  
He didn't love her. 


	2. Brunette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time you are brunette, and you do.

 

This time they're exes. And he's moving in with his best friend Samwell Tarly.

He didn't want this break up. But she did. He remembered when she told him.

He was pissed and came back to the flat drunk as a monkey. And they had sex.

Good sex. Jon still loved her, also she still loves him.

His brown hair is mess due to lack of showering and that would make the grease disappear.

But nope, he was too sad. He calls her. 'Hi,' she answers. He hangs up. He couldn't do it. She calls him, and they talk. Talk for hours. 

For hours. And of course that fixed everything. Kinda. But he did get a second chance. With the chance, they married. And grew old and had 4 kids. His hair did have grey when he died but it wasn't full of grey. 'I love you,' He said to her as he died. She lives another 50 years. 

 


	3. Hair Colour means nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while I give up trying to guess if the colour of your hair means anything.

Her hair was once red, then black and then blonde. His hair was blond or black. And hair colour didn't mean anything. Smells did. 

He smelt like; cigarettes, Jimmy Choo man cologne. And she smelt of; green tea, roses, and wood. 

But something always brought them together. 'My date stood me up,' Said Sansa. 'Well, want to go on a date?'   
'I don't even know you,' She told him. 'I'm Jon,' He told the redhead. 'I'm Sansa,' She told the dark haired man. 

And that's how it started. Always. Something sad happened.


	4. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because even if you don’t exist, I am always in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most depressing thing I wrote. :-(

She felt lost. It appeared but never hurt.

Where was he? Was Jon dead? Did he exist?

Did _The Maiden_ play a trick on her?

Did she? Or was it _The Mother_? She thinks it was _The Father_. 

* * *

 

 

They barely meet. He kills her in a car crash. He sees his name on her stomach. He's with her body. He prays she's not dead. But she's gone. She's gone. 'I love you,' he mutters. He gets 3 words from her; 'I love you,' He kisses her lips. 'Sir you need to the leave,' the officer said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Sansa's story sucked. But ... oh, well! 
> 
> The next one will take place in the GOTverse. ;-)


	5. Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember most fondly those lifetimes where we get to grow up together,  
> when you share your secrets and sorrows and hiding places with me.  
> I love how you play along with my bad ideas,  
> before you grow up and realize they are bad ideas.  
> (And in our times together I have many bad ideas.)

They grew up together as brother & sister, but they really cousins. But as they grew their feelings developed through the years. She'd watch him, Robb, & Theon all of them would sword fight. He'd complaint her sewing and harp playing.   
'I want to be a crow,' said Jon. 'A crow?' she asks. 'I want to begin my watch,' he says. 'Why?' Sansa asks. 'Because there's no place for a bastard,' he told her. 'Maybe there is,' she told him a smile on her lips. 'How?'   
'Daddy can claim you,' she said. 'He won't,' he said in a cynical way. 'You're his favourite,' said Sansa. 'Dad, doesn't have a favourite, and if he did. It'd be Robb. besides he will be lord of the north soon,'   
'But you're the oldest,' she told him, her skirt touching the summer snow. He picked her up over the dirt. 'Sansa, I can't,' he said. 'You can,' she said. 'Besides-,' They were cut off by Theon saying; 'Jon, Sansa, it's time for dinner,' he said. They all ran to the castle.   
________________________________________  
It was a nice hiding place. It was big and covered by 2 Godswood trees. The bench was made of old cement which had many cracks. There was dirt in the front. Something she wasn't fond of. He looked at her. 'I hide here,' he told her. 'I can tell,' she told him.   
________________________________________  
'Come with me,' he said. 'Why?' she asks. 'It'll be fun,'   
'But I have-,' She was cut off by his laughter, which she ended up saying; 'Sure, I'll go Jon,' she told him. They were in his hiding place, they sat in the tree. Her dress caught on a branch and she fell on the bench breaking her nose and jaw. 'I'm so sorry,' she couldn't speak but she forgave him. 'This was bad idea,' he told her. He put his cloak over her and then his hood. 'C'mon let's go back to the castle,' Jon told her.   
'JON!' yelled Lady Stark. Shit. He thought. 'What did you do to Sansa?' she asks. 'Nothing,' he replied. 'You did something,' she told him. 'I fell,' Sansa said walking in the room. It hurt to talk, but she couldn't not tell her Lady Mother. 'I know,' she said to her daughter. 'Did Jon push you?' she asks. 'No,'   
'It's my fault, not his,' said Sansa, 'well,' said Lady Stark, 'I guess, you're off this time bastard,' said Catelyn. 'Mommy,' she said. 'Don't call him that,'   
'He is,'   
________________________________________  
'Those were bad ideas,' she murders under her breath as she took a drink of wine on her wedding night with Tyrion. 'What was a bad idea?' He asks. 'Well,' she says. 'When, I was 9,' she starts, and then laughs. 'I broke my nose and jaw,' she says with a smile. 'How is that funny?' the imp asks. 'It just is,' she says as she pours more.   
________________________________________  
She has many bad ideas like; wanting to marry Joffrey or going to King's Landing with her father. Or falling for him.


	6. Wine & Coke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we meet as adults you’re always much more discerning. I don’t blame you.

Was this real? Did soulmates exist? If they did where was his? Who was she? Was she pretty? Was she with someone else? Or was she even alive? These thoughts made him confused the whole day. He sat at the bar with his friend Samwell. 'Sam,' he said, nursing his Rum and Coke. 'What?' He asks. 'How'd you meet Gilly?' He asks. 'You know, I saved her life,'   
'Hi,' He took a sip of his wine. 'Thanks,' he said. 'You're welcome,' she said drinking a beer. 'So, why'd pick wine for me?'   
'It's least I could do for my soulmate,' she told him. 'I'm sorry soulmate?' He asks spitting the wine in his mouth in his cup. 'I could tell,' She said. 'So ....,' he said. 'Now what?' he asks. 'We drink,' she said.   
She was 18 and he was 30 that was how many years? 12, 12 years. She had to be a uni student. While he worked as a newspaper editor. 'So, what do you for a living?' He asks. 'I'm a baker,' she said. Shit, this was RomCom. 'I'm a newspaper editor,' he said. 'That's cool,' She told him as she took a sip. She was nice person. He wanted to be around her more but she had to go, 'What's your name?' He asks her. 'It'll appear on your wrist,' she told him. And it did. it said.   
Sansa  
'PRETTY NAME!' He yelled. He finished the wine and then bought another rum and coke.   
He wanted her number. But he met her again on the tube. 'Hey,' she said. 'hi,' he kissed her. she smiled. 'I love you,'   
'What's your number?'  
She writes it on his hand, with her purple pen.   
s your soulmate?' He asks. 'No, ... well ... Jon, you'll meet her. I promise. Or him,' He mumbled the last part. 'Listen, all that I know is -,'   
'The girl with the red hair, bought these for you,' The Bartender gave him a glass of wine. 'Okay,' He took the glass and walked to her. 'Hey,' She said as he sat down.


	7. Forgiveness Can U Imagine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet, always, you forgive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW for gif at the end! :-)

 

'So....,' he said. 'I bent the knee,' he added. 'twice,' he adds one more word. 'What do you mean  _twice_?' she asks. 'I'm marrying her,' she's shocked. 'You're  _marrying_ her?' she asks. 'Yes,' she walks away. 'Did you make love to her?' she asks. 'Yes,' he admits. She walks to her room. She falls to her knees. She's crying. 

 

'I can kill him,' Says Arya. 'No, he needs to live,' 

'Sansa?' Her younger sister asks. 'Yes,' she answers. 'you love Jon?' she asks. 'No, I don't,' 

 

'Sansa you're crying over this marriage, you wouldn't if you weren't in love,' she says. 'People cry Arya,' she whispers. 'Sansa, I have an idea,' 

'What?' she asks her younger sister. 'Make him not able to walk down the aisle,' 

'Huh?' Sansa says. 'Make him forget her,' 

'With sex?' she asks. 'yes, with sex,' she whispers since the queen is near. Daenerys is near she walks toward them. In her white coat and black outfit and black gloves and boots. Sansa's dark dress with flowers and dire wolves on it. 'Pretty dress,' 

'Could you make something like it for my wedding to Jon?' asks the dragon queen. 'No,' says Sansa. 'Why not?' asks Daenerys. 'Does she look like a seamstress?' asks Arya. 'Well, the dress is amazing, I'd need it in dark purple and the wolves will be replaced with dragons and the flowers -,'

'They're called dire wolves and this dress was in memory of her late dire wolf lady,' 

'Oh, can I still have dress?'

'Nope, you can marry in rags,' said Arya. 'You know that Sansa is queen of The North right?' Arya asks. 'No, I didn't,'

 

He knocks on her door. She opens it. 'Hello,' she says. 'I'm sorry,' He says. 'How can I forgive you?'

'I'm not getting married,' he said. 'What?' she asks. 'I called it off. I found someone else,' 

'Who is she?' 

'You,' 


	8. Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if you understand what’s going on, and you’re making up for  
> all the lifetimes in which one of us doesn’t exist,  
> and the ones where we just, barely, never meet.

But he didn't believe in that stuff.   
Sansa did.  
That's why she went to his bakery and bought lemon cakes, every day for a whole year.   
'Hi,' she walked in. 'Ah, just a new batch for you,'  
He said. 'Thanks,' she told him. 'You're welcome,'  
He said. 'There in the back, I'll get 'em,' he said.  
'Thanks, Jon,' she told him. 'You're welcome,'   
'I was wondering if you wanna go out tonight?'  
'Sure, I'd love too,'   
'What time should I pick you up?'   
'7, would be good,'  
She was waiting for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter sucks. :-(


	9. Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate those. I prefer the ones in which you kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relates to the chapter; tattoo 
> 
> link; https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930613/chapters/27217452

His car slams into her chest as she walks by in the middle of the day.  
He got out of the car.  
Shit.  
Shit.  
Shit.  
Her red hair laid around her in a pretty way, along with her shirt that had ridden up.  
He couldn't help but notice his name.   
Jon it is written on her stomach.   
Her chest began to bled. Fuck.  
'It's you,' she said. 'what do you mean?' he asks.  
'I remember the lifetimes, in which we fall in love, like last time, you made up for barely seeing me in 1812, and now I know that it's you,' she coughed.   
'I love you,' she said. 'I love you too,' he kisses her.  
'Sir you need to the leave,' the officer said. 'SIR!'  
'Alright I'm leaving,' He said. 

His car slams into her chest as she walks by in the middle of the day.  
He got out of the car.  
Shit.  
Shit.  
Shit.  
Her red hair laid around her in a pretty way, along with her shirt that had ridden up.  
He couldn't help but notice his name.   
Jon it is written on her stomach.   
Her chest began to bleed. Fuck.  
'It's you,' she said. 'What do you mean?' he asks.  
'I remember the lifetimes, in which we fall in love, like last time, you made up for barely seeing me in 1812, and now I know that it's you,' she coughed.   
'I love you,' she said. 'I love you too,' he kisses her.  
'Sir you need to the leave,' the officer said. 'SIR!'  
'Alright I'm leaving,' He said.


	10. The Battle Of The Bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But when all’s said and done, I’d surrender to you in other ways.

‘You don’t have to do this,’ She screamed at him. ‘I have too,’ He yelled back. ‘Why?’ She asks in a gentle tone. ‘Because, I love you,’ He said, placing his lips on hers.

‘I love you too,’ She said kissing him. ‘If you win, we can live,’ She told him. ‘If you lose, we both die,’ She added. ‘So, tonight, we do both,’

She began to undo his jerkin, and then his doublet, and then his shirt. He started at the back of her dress.

‘How do we both live and die?’ He asks. ‘We do reckless things,’ She moaned. ‘and then sleep,’   
His mouth made an o. She kissed him again.

The North will remember that….

King Jon loved his Princess Sansa and thousands died for it. Because they loved each other. 


	11. You Know Nothing Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though each time, I know I’ll see you again, I always wonder  
> is this the last time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Dance with Dragons spoilers. :-*

_Sansa my love, take your time._

 

He saw her. Singing, brushing Lady. She looked happy. Smiling. He couldn't hear what she was singing as he moved closer. He heard the words, ' _You know nothing Jon Snow_ ,' He smiled. Remembering Ygritte. 

 

He loved her. But of course he loved her. Theon once told him; 'You never forget your first love,' He took the words to heart. 

 

Jon saw someone else. It was him. When he helped her up he saw she was with child. His child. 

 

Then he awoke. Was she fine without him. Or was she? 

 

She heard a howl. Was it Ghost? 

 

How could she hear it? 

 

It sounded as if someone was in distress. 


	12. Every You Every Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that really you?  
> And what if you’re perfectly happy  
> without me?  
> Ah, but I don’t blame you; I’ll never burn as brilliantly as you. It’s only fair  
> that I should be the one  
> to chase you across ten, twenty-five, a hundred lifetimes   
> until I find the one where you’ll return to me.

_Sansa,_

_I'd lie, and I'd die for you._

_Jon Snow_

 

He knocks on the door, and then talks nervously. He wants her. He wants Sansa. He wants to hold her and give her the lord's kiss and tell everything will be okay. Maybe when he gets back. He'll do that. 

 

She wants him, but she knows that's her brother. That's her brother. She trying to picture herself happy with someone else. She can't. She can't imagine anyone but Jon. 'You're quiet,' Daenerys said. 'Yes I am,' Jon pulled his small cloths on. 'What's wrong?' She asks. 

 

'That's not your concern,' He wanted to be in Winterfell. With her. 

 

She reads the letter once again. _He'd lie and die for me._ She thought. When he got back, the dragon queen had her hands all over him. Which neither of them liked. 

 

One night he asked her to a private dinner. 'Are you happy with her?' She asks. 'No, I don't like her,' Jon said. 'I'd be happier with you,' 

 

'I wish we could leave,' 

 

'We could,' 

 

'You'd give up your title for me?' She asks. 'I'd do anything for you Sansa Stark,' 

 

'Where we will we go?' She asks. 'Beyond the wall,' He suggests. 'Are you sure?' Sansa asks. 'Yes, I'm sure,' He kisses her. Full on the lips his tongue in her mouth. 'I love you Sansa Stark,' 

 

'I love you Jon Snow,' 

 

'Would you be happier with her?'

 

'No,' 

 

* * *

 

 

'I'd chase you,' She told him as they set up camp. 'What?'

 

'I'd chase you across a bunch of lifetimes, Jon,' 

 

'Thanks,' He whispered to her. 


End file.
